La quatrième grande guerre ninja
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Ceci est la suite de ma fic "Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer". Même si vous pourrez suivre sans l'avoir lue, se serait sympa que vous la lisiez avant et me laissiez un petit review! La quatrième grande guerre ninja a commencé, entre Konoha et Suna..
1. Déclaration de guerre

La quatrième grande guerre ninja:

_Note: Cette fic est la suite de ma fic « Comment l'histoire aurait pu changer ». Même si vous pourrez la suivre sans l'avoir lue, ça serait plus simple que vous alliez la lire avant, et me laisser un petit commentaire (**fait les yeux de cocker**!)_

Résumé: Peu de temps avant d'avoir dû massacrer le clan Uchiha, Itachi rencontre une jeune femme, Tatsuki. Celle-ci le convainc de s'enfuir afin de permettre à son petit frère de vivre heureux. Ils vivent donc ensemble durant sept ans dans un petit village civil non loin d'Ame no Kuni. Puis, ils décident de retourner à Konoha pour parler à Sasuke. Celui-ci les fait rencontrer Tsunade, qui apprend alors toute la vérité sur l'histoire de Itachi. Mais il décide de ne pas reprendre les armes, et repart vivre avec Tatsuki à Ame.

Dans cette fic: Itachi avait décidé de ne pas reprendre les armes. Mais il est sollicité par Konoha, car l'heure est grave.

La quatrième grande guerre ninja a démarrée, entre Konoha et Suna...

Couples: Itachi/ Tatsuki, et, en principal, Gaara/Naruto

Avertissement: Je vais enfin pouvoir me livrer à mon style d'écriture favorite: les Death Fic! MWAHAHAHA!!!

Je préviens les âmes sensibles: il va y avoir beaucoup de morts!

Cela faisait à présent cinq ans que Itachi était reparti chez lui accompagné de sa femme, Tatsuki. Cinq ans qu'il venait voir son frère tous les ans, à la date de son anniversaire. Il avait pu suivre à distance toutes les étapes de la vie de son petit frère. Sa montée en puissance face aux autres ninjas du village, son amitié sans faille avec Naruto, mais aussi sa frustration quand son ami avait été choisi à sa place pour devenir Rokudaime Hokage.

Cela faisait aussi 12 ans qu'il avait déposé les armes. Tous les morts, le sang et la souffrance qu'il avait vu lui suffisaient pour toute une vie. Il vivait seul dans un petit village isolé pas très loin de Ame avec sa femme, Tatsuki, et sa fille de cinq ans, Kumiko.

Mais l'heure n'était plus au bonheur, comme il s'en rendit compte un triste soir de novembre.

Il s'amusait avec sa petite fille, quand Tatsuki entra dans la maison. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui collaient à la peau, et une rafale de bruine l'accompagna dans la pièce. Itachi se leva, ferma la porte derrière sa compagne et mit son manteau dans la penderie.

-Quel temps pas possible, s'exclama Tatsuki! L'hiver promet!

Puis, plus grave, elle accompagna son mari dans le salon. Elle se jeta sur le canapé, et après avoir longuement embrassé Kumiko, prit la parole, inquiète:

-Itachi-kun, j'ai reçu une lettre qui vient de Konoha. Elle nous est destinée à tous les deux, et c'est une lettre officielle, envoyé par le Hokage. Je n'ai pas voulu l'ouvrir pour que tu puisses la lire avec moi. Mais je suis inquiète. Y aurait-il une guerre à Konoha?

Malgré son inquiétude, Itachi s'autorisa un léger sourire. Il répondit:

-Je n'y crois pas un instant. La seule puissance capable de s'opposer à Konoha, c'est Suna. Or, je sais que Naruto et Gaara s'entendent très bien, ils se connaissent depuis des années!

-Mouais... Mais je ne crois pas qu'une amitié, fusse-t-elle entre le Hokage et le Kazekage, puisse réellement empêcher une guerre.

-Et bien, lisons la lettre au lieu de nous inquiéter pour rien. Ainsi, nous serons fixés!

Il se cala dans le canapé au côté de sa femme pour lire en même temps qu'elle. Celle-ci ouvrit l'enveloppe fébrilement et commença sa lecture:

_Takara Tastuki et Uchiha Itachi, _

_Je suis désolé de vous joindre ainsi, mais si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est que j'y suis obligé par la force des choses._

_Je sais très bien que vous avez décidé de ne jamais combattre à nouveau, mais c'est une circonstance bien grave qui me force à vous demander de rompre votre promesse._

_Si je vous écris cette lettre, c'est parce que...la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja vient de commencer._

_Les conseillers du village ont décidé de déclarer la guerre à Suna en raison du conflit qui entoure le problème de territoire sur la province de Ise. Même si je possède le pouvoir en ma qualité de Hokage, la partie militaire appartient à Danzô et à ses hommes. Je n'ai rien pu faire._

_Comme vous le savez, vous n'êtes officiellement plus du village de Konoha. Je ne peux donc pas vous forcer à repartir en guerre. Mais même si vous étiez encore des Shinobis, je ne vous forcerais pas. En effet, l'un de mes principes est que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas partir à la guerre en ont le droit._

_C'est donc en tant qu'alliés que je vous le demande. Si vous avez au fond de votre cœur quelque sentiment pour ce village qui fut le vôtre, je vous demande de nous venir en aide._

_Itachi, tu as bien des fois montré par le passé ta loyauté, ton abnégation et ta rage de vaincre._

_Tatsuki, tes pouvoirs spéciaux ne seront pas de trop sur le champ de bataille, bien au contraire._

_Même si j'ai besoin de vous, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de jeter cette lettre et d'oublier ce qui s'y trouve. Je ne saurais vous en tenir rigueur après vos passées respectifs. _

_Si vous souhaitez nous venir en aide, vous serez la bienvenue à Konoha._

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Konoha no Rokudaime Hokage_

_Flash Back: Quelques temps plus tôt, à Konoha..._

-Aishiteru, Gaara-kun!

Seul le silence répondit à Naruto. Mais la sereine respiration du beau rouquin endormi dans ses bras valait toutes les lettres d'amour du monde.

Les deux Kage se trouvaient dans le bureau de Naruto. Après une longue journée de tractation pour un traité, ils étaient restés ensemble après le départ de leurs conseillers respectifs.

Quand la nuit était tombée, ils avaient fait l'amour.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais il s'agissait là de leur « première fois ».

Puis, Gaara, tombant de sommeil, s'était écroulé dans les bras de son amant. Naruto avait alors écarté une mèche de cheveux égarée devant les yeux de son beau rouquin en murmurant avec un petit sourire attendri: « Quelle petite nature! »

Le lendemain, quand les deux Kage rejoignirent la salle de réunion, ils surprirent tous deux une conversation inquiétante.

Devant les éclats de voix qui s'échappaient de la salle, Naruto et Gaara avaient décidé de ne pas entrer tout de suite. Ils se calèrent contre la porte et écoutèrent. Mais la conversation qu'ils surprirent leur glaça le sang.

En premier lieu, ils entendirent Danzô s'exclamer:

-Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que nos Kage seront incapable de gérer ce différent!

Une voix, qui semblait appartenir à Musashi, un conseiller de Gaara, répondit calmement:

-Malgré nos points de vues qui s'opposent, je suis d'accord avec vous. Gaara-sama et Naruto-sama sont de très bon dirigeants en ce qui concerne la diplomatie, les missions et tout cela. Mais nous savons aussi que lorsque qu'il s'agit de problèmes de territoire comme celui là, ils seront incapables de faire face!

Un silence appuyé suivit. Puis Danzô se mit à hurler, fou de rage:

-Mais vous êtes attardé ou quoi, Musashi? Vous savez pourtant que le problème n'est pas du tout là!

Il continua, à voix basse cette fois-ci:

-Le problème du Ise* n'est qu'un prétexte pour nos Kage!

Si je veux que Konoha entre en guerre contre Suna, c'est tout simplement car si nous l'emportions, nous serions tellement puissant que nous pourrions étendre notre domination au monde Shinobi entier, puis au civil!

Musashi, qui avait reprit ses esprit, s'exclama:

-Mais oui! Et ce serait la même chose si c'était nous qui l'emportions! Vous voulez en fait créer un village invincible grâce à la fusions de nos deux puissance!

-Et bien, on se réveille, Musashi!

-Et cette guerre, c'est tout simplement pour savoir qui dirigera la fusion!

Il s'interrompit un instant, puis demanda:

-Mais est-ce vraiment nécessaire, une guerre? Le nombre de morts serait considérable! N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de décider cela à l'amiable?

Un autre silence suivit, puis Danzô reprit, avec une voix exaspérée:

-Vous ne comprenez décidément rien, vous! Cette guerre a également pour but de savoir qui de Konoha ou de Suna est le plus puissant! Seul le meilleur aura le droit de commander aux forces unies!

Naruto et Gaara se détachèrent de la porte, ahuris. Alors comme ça, leurs deux conseillers complotaient dans leur dos! Et pas n'importe quoi: une Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja! Et tout cela, juste pour satisfaire les envies de conquêtes de cet infâme Danzô!

Il entrèrent tous deux dans la pièce, faisant comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendus. Aussitôt Danzô et Musashi tombèrent au sol pour s'incliner devant le Kazekage et le Hokage. Ceux-ci restèrent tout deux impassibles pour dissimuler la tempête de questions qui se bousculaient dans leur crâne. En effet, ils savaient pertinemment que la question de déclarer la guerre ou non ne leur appartenait pas.

Seraient-ils forcés de combattre celui qu'ils aimaient, où de laisser se détruire leur village?

La tornade du dilemme de déchaînait tandis qu'ils reprenaient les négociations de la signature du traité comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Naruto, incapable de garder plus longtemps sa rage pour lui, se mit soudain à hurler:

-Comment vous avez pu nous faire ça???!!!

Danzô, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres, répondit d'une voix suave:

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Hokage-sama?

Gaara répliqua, impassible:

-Cessez donc cette petite comédie, Danzô. Ou plutôt cette énorme, cette gigantesque comédie! On vous a entendus en train de comploter! Vous voulez déclencher une guerre pour votre simple soif de conquêtes!

Cela n'empêcha pas Danzô de continuer à sourire, sûr de son pouvoir.

-Même si c'était le cas, Kazekage-sama, je suis désolé de devoir vous dire que ce n'est pas de votre ressort! Vous avez tout pouvoir en ce qui concerne la quasi totalité des affaires du village, mais pour les déclarations de guerre, c'est à moi et à Musashi ici présent d'en décider. Et nous venons de comprendre que nous voulons tous les deux la province d'Ise, qui se trouve à la frontière de nos deux pays, mais qui appartient normalement à Suna. Et comme je ne pense pas parvenir à résoudre ce conflit par la voie diplomatique, je vais choisir la voix de la guerre!

Fou de rage, Naruto se mit à hurler:

-C EST FAUX! C EST ABSOLUMENT FAUX! Vous voulez juste voir le monde sous votre domination!!

Cette fois, ce fut à Musashi d'éclater de rire. Il s'exclama:

-Et alors? Vous avez beau être Kazekage et Hokage, personne ne vous croira sur ce point. La raison de la guerre, c'est: La province de Ise. Point barre.

Gaara ne pouvant en entendre plus, libéra le sable et le lança dans la direction des deux traîtres. Mais Musashi cria:

-Mais, Kazekage-sama, si vous nous tuez maintenant, les habitants vont croire que avez voulu étouffer une affaire! De plus, j'ai pris la précaution de raconter à un de mes amis que vous voulez déclarer la guerre pur des motifs scabreux, et que vous voulions vous empêcher. Si nous mourrons, il répandra la rumeur. Vous serez aussitôt déchus, et une guerre civil éclatera. Alors que si vous nous laissez en vie, vous pourrez au moins faire votre possible pour limiter les dégâts!

Le sable de Gaara retomba sans vie sur le sol. Le Kazekage savait très bien que son conseiller avait raison. S'ils restaient au pouvoir, ils pourraient au moins faire leur possible pour arrêter ce massacre.

Danzô et Musashi éclatèrent de nouveau de rire.

Naruto et Gaara avaient beau être au courant de tout leur plan, il avaient beau être Hokage et Kazekage, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Ils ne pourraient qu'être témoins de cette tragédie...

Fin du premier chapitre

Petite note: La province d'Ise est en fait une région du Japon. Mais pour l'histoire, c'est une région situé entre la pays du Feu et le pays de la Terre qui appartient à Suna.

Namida: Et me revoilà!

Désolée, cela fait quelques semaines que je n'ai rien publié. Mais je compte bien me rattraper avec cette fic.

Elle vous plaît?

Itachi: Moi qui espérais que j'allais rester en vie avec toi. Tu me déçois...

_Soupire._

Naruto: Eh, Gaara, t'as pas remarqué qu'elle nous mettait ensemble dans pas mal de ces fics?

Gaara: On sait ce que c'est, les fans de Yaoï....

_Soupire aussi..._

Tatsuki: Fais gaffe à toi, Namida-Ochijo! Si ça se finit mal pour mon Itachou chéri et pour moi, va falloir que tu ne remettes jamais les pieds au bahut!

Namida: _Un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres: _Tant mieux! Cela me fera un peu de vacances de ne plus entendre tes crises d'hystérie!!!

Tatsuki _Avec une sourire de psychopathe « made in Gaara »: _Namida-chan: COURS!!!!!

Namida,_ s'enfuit en courant:_ SOS!! AIDEZ-MOI!!

_Longtemps après le départ précipité de Tatsuki et de Namida:_

Gaara, _réfléchissant intensément: _Dis moi, Itachi-san. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle se fichait de moi avec le sourire « made in Gaara »????

Itachi: …


	2. La conspiration

La quatrième grande Guerre Ninja (chapitre 2):

Chapitre 2: La conspiration:

Seul dans son bureau, Naruto se torturait pour trouver une solution. Il cherchait un moyen de faire cesser cette guerre sans pour autant faire du tort à Suna.

De plus, il ne pouvait rien faire d'illégal, car sinon Danzô en profiterait pour le destituer et prendre sa place, ce qui n'arrangerait en rien les choses.

Soudain, il lui vint une idée.

« Danzô a beau être le chef des armées, le peuple comme les ninjas le déteste. Si je parvient à avoir leur appui, il sera possible de... Ce serait de l'abus de pouvoir, mais je crois que c'est la seule solution dans une situation pareille. Et il faudrait que Gaara-kun, de Suna, fasse la même chose! »

Le Hokage se leva et se rendit dans la volière. Il inscrivit un bref message sur un morceau de parchemin. Puis il l'accrocha à la patte d'un pigeon voyageur. Il le conduisit à la fenêtre et, dans un grand geste, le fit s'envoler. Naruto le regarda voler jusqu'à ce que l'oiseau disparaisse à l'horizon.

« Vole bien, petit oiseau. Le destin de nos deux nations repose peut-être entre tes ailes. »

Il se retourna, tandis que dans le ciel du soir, un messager portait un petit message d'une grande importance.

« Gaara-kun, nous allons faire cesser cette guerre.

Je vais assassiner Danzô, si tu t'occupes de Musashi! »

Au même instant, une petite famille débarquait à Konoha.

Itachi jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Bien qu'il fut heureux de revoir son village, le paysage qui s'offrit à sa vue le désola.

Il y avait là un incessant va et vient de ninjas. Les biens portants quittaient le village pour rejoindre le front, situé à la frontière. Les blessés revenaient, portant dans leurs yeux une douleur sans fin plus grande encore que celle que leurs occasionnaient leur blessures.

Naruto leur avait dit: « L'un de mes principes est que ceux qui ne souhaitent pas partir au front en ont le droit. Et tant pis si cela doit nous faire perdre. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à arracher leur père et leur mère à ces enfants. ». Mais malgré cette phrase pleine de bonnes intentions, la plupart des ninjas avaient choisi de se battre. Ils avaient beau avoir ce qui les attendaient là-bas, l'amour de leur patrie était trop fort. Ils avaient d'autant plus envie de se battre pour leur village qu'ils n'y étaient pas forcés.

Seuls étaient restés les femmes enceintes, les blessés, et tout ceux qui avaient des enfants. Souvent, dans les familles de ninja, l'un des parents partaient au combat et l'autre restaient pour que les enfants ne soient pas tout seuls. Et, ceux-là plus que les autres, remerciaient dans leur cœur le Hokage de leur avoir laissé le choix. Il savaient très bien que dans un autre pays, tous auraient dû partir, même si ils devaient pour cela laisser leurs enfants seuls.

Tatsuki eut un pincement au cœur en pensant à Kumiko. Elle souhaitait tout autant que son mari partir au front. Elle se disait que plus tout le monde y mettait du sien, plus vite cette guerre s'achèverait. Mais elle ignorait ce qu'elle allait faire de sa fille. Il était parfaitement hors de question de l'emmener avec elle. Alors, à qui la confier?

A cet instant, Kumiko, qui se trouvait perchée sur les épaules de son père, s'exclama de sa petite voix flûtée:

-Oooooh! Alors c'est là que Otosan est né!! C'est beau!!!

Tatsuki sourit. Itachi, qui n'avait pas réagi, prit le bras de sa femme et dit:

-Allez viens, on doit aller voir le Hokage.

Tatsuki allait s'exécuter quand elle aperçut, du coin de l'œil, un Shinobi qui venait de chuter lourdement sur le sol. Elle se précipita pour l'aider à se relever. Elle apostropha un ninja médical qui passait par là:

-Il n'y a personne pour l'aider? Je crois qu'il a une hémorragie interne! Il faut le soigner tout de suite!

-Désolé, mademoiselle. Mais actuellement, tout le monde est débordé.

Tatsuki piqua un fard. Elle s'exclama:

-Je peux vous aider? Même si je n'ai pas pratiqué depuis plusieurs années, mais je suis à la base une médico ninja!

Le médecin eut un petit sourire de soulagement:

-Alors, vous allez pourvoir nous donner un coup de main! Vous ne serez pas de trop, je vous assure! Et ne vous en faite pas, la médecine n'est pas quelque chose qui s'oublie!

Et il s'éloigna tandis que Tatsuki faisait jaillir du chakra de ses mains et commençait à s'occuper de l'hémorragie. Elle se retourna vers Itachi et lui cria:

-Vas-y sans moi, Itachi-kun! Je serais plus utile ici!

Celui-ci lui répondit d'un petit signe de la main et se dirigea accompagné de sa fille vers le bureau de Naruto.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, Uchiha Itachi-san.

-Hokage-sama...

Le visage de Naruto se fendit d'un sourire:

-Ne m'appelle pas Hokage-sama. Mon nom, c'est Naruto, et tout le monde m'appelle comme ça ici. Les seuls à me nommer ainsi sont les dignitaires et les lèches-bottes!

-Bien, Naruto-san.

-C'est mieux comme ça!

Bon, pour passer aux choses sérieuses, je suis content que tu sois là. Parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi pour une mission des plus spéciales, toi et ton jeune frère.

-Sasuke?

-Oui, je l'ai convoqué. Il nous suffit de l'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadet des Uchiha débarqua dans la pièce. Il n'eut pas un regard pour son ami Naruto. Il se tourna vers son grand frère et sa nièce. C'est seulement après salué Itachi et embrassé Kumiko qu'il daigna se retourner vers le Hokage.

Naruto soupira, un peu triste. Depuis sa nomination au poste de Hokage, quelque chose dans son amitié avec Sasuke s'était brisé. Ou plutôt, c'était Sasuke lui-même qui l'avait brisé. L'Uzumaki savait très bien que son meilleur ami convoitait également ce poste, même si il devait pour cela être en compétition avec Naruto.

Au combat, Sasuke était plus fort que Naruto, bien que ce soit de peu. Pourtant, c'était le blond qui avait été choisi par Tsunade pour devenir le Rokudaime Hokage.

Seulement, Tsunade craignait que la grande ambition de Sasuke ne lui fasse faire des choses inconsidérées. Elle préférait l'altruisme désintéressé de Naruto.

Sasuke jeta à son ami un regard dédaigneux, comme si il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Naruto avait été choisi à sa place.

Sans relever, le Hokage prit la parole:

-Bien. Si je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, c'est parce j'ai besoin de vous, et de votre Sharingan.

Comme vous le savez, c'est Danzô qui a déclaré cette guerre, pas moi. Bien sûr, je pourrai me jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille, et la remporter au plus vite afin que cette guerre cesse le plus tôt possible. Mais je sais que Gaara-sama, pas plus que moi, n'a voulu cette guerre. Et je ne peux me résoudre à faire des dégâts dans son village. C'est pourquoi je cherche des solutions afin que cette mascarade cesse au plus vite, avant que nos deux villages ne subissent de trop gros dommages. Et j'ai fini par trouver une solutions.

Il appuya ses paroles en posant sur le bureau deux morceaux de parchemins. Les deux frères se rapprochèrent et purent lire ce qui était inscrits.

Le premier était le message que Naruto avait envoyé à Suna. Le second était la réponse du Kazekage:

« Gaara-kun, nous allons faire cesser cette guerre.

Je vais assassiner Danzô, si tu t'occupes de Musashi! »

Et en réponse:

« C'est comme si son sang abreuvait déjà le désert. »

**Et voilà, ce deuxième chapitre s'achève ici! Mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, bien d'autres suivront.**

**En espérant que cela vous ai plu!**

**PS: Pensez à l'auteur (moi, en l'occurrence ^^), et laissez un petit review! Merci d'avance, et à la prochaine!**


	3. La formation de l'équipe

La quatrième grande guerre ninja (chap 3):

Avertissement: Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir un spoil sur Danzô (se rapporter dans les scans au combat Sasuke/ Danzô).

-Comme vous l'avez compris, votre mission est d'assassiner Danzô.

Si il meurt, je prendrais temporairement le pouvoir militaire, comme la loi l'indique, en attendant un successeur. Mais j'aurais assez de temps pour faire cesser cette guerre futile. Et afin de nous faciliter la tâche, Gaara-sama en fera de même avec Musashi, à Suna. Ainsi, si notre démarche aboutit, il y aura eu un minimum de morts.

Si je vous ai choisi tous les deux, c'est à cause de votre Sharingan. En effet, j'ai envoyé il y a quelques jours un agent de l'ANBU espionner Danzô, dans l'espoir de découvrir comment il se bat.

Quand il est revenu, il était moribond.

Mais juste avant de mourir, il a eu le temps de murmurer « Des yeux...partout..., ils m'observent... ». J'en ai donc conclu qu'il possédait une sorte de Dôjutsu très puissant. C'est pourquoi j'ai réuni tout ceux qui possédaient des yeux spéciaux.

-Mais il n'y a ici que des Uchiha. Pourquoi ne pas aussi recruté les Hyûga?

La remarque de Itachi fit légèrement sourire Naruto.

-Neji-san est déjà sur le front. Il protège une escouade. Mais Hyûga Hinata est présente, et elle se joindra à vous. Je l'ai mise au courant avant vous, car elle aide pour l'heure les médecins. Son Byakugan leur est très utile.

C'est elle qui sera la capitaine de votre équipe.

-Et pourquoi ça, hurla Sasuke???? Et pourquoi pas Niichan ou moi?

Gardant son calme, le Hokage répondit d'une voix où perçait tout de même l'exaspération:

-Je crois que Itachi-san sera d'accord pour dire que malgré sa grande puissance, le fait qu'il n'ai pas exercé depuis des années ne lui permets pas de prendre la responsabilité d'une équipe sur ses épaules.

Itachi hocha la tête. Il avait bien compris, et il s'en doutait.

-Et si je t'ai préféré Hinata, Sasuke-kun, c'est tout simplement parce que en tant que capitaine, c'est elle qui sera chargée de vous couvrir. Son Byakugan vous permettra de vous déplacer sans marcher sur des pièges à chaque pas. Et même si ton Sharingan permets aussi de déceler les pièges, il va te falloir reconnaître que le Byakugan est bien meilleur dans ce domaine. De plus, Hinata-chan est devenue une spécialiste dans cet art. Elle ne sert pas trop de son Dôjutsu en combat, elle reste en retrait. Mais sa participation à certaines missions-clé a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies. Son Byakugan est même devenu plus précis que celui de Neji-san.

Voilà pourquoi Hinata est votre capitaine. Et si tu as quelque chose à y redire, Sasuke, alors je te prierai de quitter ce bureau sans attendre!

Naruto avait presque crié cette dernière phrase.

Il était fatigué de toujours devoir se battre contre celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami. A quoi cela peut-il bien servir d'être Hokage, si celui en qui vous avez le plus confiance vous tourne le dos?

Sasuke se rebellait sans cesse contre l'autorité de son ami, même si celui-ci faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas trop la lui faire ressentir.

Celui-ci faillit presque tourner les talons, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Après tout, si il réussissait cette mission, il mettrait fin à la guerre. Il deviendrait un héros! Il lui serait alors très facile de...

Itachi, qui était resté silencieux durant tout ce temps, prit alors la parole:

-Mais Naruto-san, je suppose que ma Tatsuki aussi devra partir en mission.

-Si elle le souhaite, elle sera affectée à une équipe en fonction de ses compétences et du besoin.

-D'accord, mais comment vais-je faire pour Kumiko? Je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi! Il n'y a personne qui pourrait la garder avec lui?

A ce moment, la petite fille s'approcha de Naruto et tira sa manche en disant:

-Naruto-senpaï!! Tu fais quoi avec ton pinceau?

En effet, Naruto écrivait un message à Suna tout en parlant.

Il sourit. Il connaissait la petite Kumiko depuis sa naissance. Sasuke la lui avait présentée, et c'est comme si Naruto faisait partie de sa famille, pour elle.

-Si tu le souhaite, Itachi-san, je peux la garder avec moi! Je vais partir au combat d'ici deux semaines, mais elle peut rester avec moi d'ici là!

C'est à ce moment que Hinata arriva dans la pièce, après avoir manifestement couru:

-Naruto-kun! J'ai été relevée, et je suis là!

-Merci Hinata-chan d'être venue aussi vite.

Sasuke se retourna pour observer la Kunoïchi.

Hinata était vraiment belle. Ses très longs cheveux bleus-noirs faisaient ressortir ses yeux couleurs de neige.

Avec le temps, même si son amour pour Naruto n'avait pas disparu, elle avait gagné en assurance. Elle ne bégayait plus devant lui, et parvenait à le sentir près d'elle sans défaillir. Naruto avait bien compris l'amour qu'elle lui portait, mais il avait mis les choses au point avec la ninja. Avec douceur et compréhension, il lui avait dit qu'il la considérait comme une amie, une très bonne amie, mais rien de plus. Hinata l'avait très bien pris, et cela avait été l'occasion d'un rapprochement sensible entre eux deux, surtout depuis que Naruto était tombé amoureux de Gaara. Même si un petit incident avait failli tout gâcher.

Naruto avait avoué les sentiments de Hinata au Kazekage. Peu de temps après, Gaara était venu en visite à Konoha. Et, alors que les deux Kage se promenaient en ville, il avait vu Hinata.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, car elle était partie en mission plusieurs mois. Celle-ci s'était dirigée vers Naruto en s'exclamant « Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Je suis heureuse de te voir!! Cela faisait si longtemps! ». Et elle se jeta dans les bras de Naruto, qui avait un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il préférait la Hinata qui n'avait peur de rien! Et de toute façon, ils savaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre que ce n'était que de l'amitié qui régnait entre eux.

Mais Gaara, qui l'ignorait, piqua une énorme crise de jalousie intérieure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hinata était suspendue par le cou par des mains de sable qui la maintenaient à un mètre du sol. Elle allait étouffer quand Naruto poussa violemment Gaara, ce qui le déconcentra et fit retomber la pauvre Hinata qui n'avait rien rien compris.

Quand le Kazekage reçut des explications (et une baffe monumentale de la part d'un Naruto plus qu'énervé), il s'excusa platement auprès de la Kunoïchi, qui lui pardonna sans problèmes, pas rancunière.

Sasuke, bien qu'il eût préféré mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, trouvait la Hyûga très à son goût. Et comme par hasard, il s'agissait de la seule qui n'était pas à ses pieds! Il se moquait bien des Sakura et des Ino, mais Hinata ne lui jetait même pas un regard, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le beau Hokage.

Sasuke serra les poings, énervé et jaloux. Autrefois, Naruto était son ami, son meilleur ami, même! Mais à présent, la jalousie noircissait ses relations avec le blond.

Hinata se plaça devant les deux Uchiha, les mains sur le hanches. Elle dit de sa voix douce, mais ferme:

-Bonjour Sasuke-san. Bonjour Itachi-san.

Comme Naruto-kun vous l'a dit, je suis votre capitaine pour cette mission. Je tiens tout d'abord à vous dire que je sais me battre. Je viendrai à votre aide si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Mais ma spécialité, c'est les couvertures. C'est-à-dire que tant que je serai dans les parages, il est hors de question que vous tombiez dans un piège.

-Et crois-tu vraiment qu'on a besoin de toi pour ça, espèce de sale pouffe, cracha Sasuke? Notre Sharingan peut aussi déceler les pièges! T'as rien à faire ici!

Naruto allait lui hurler de la fermer, mais ce fut Itachi qui intervint le premier:

-Sasuke, arrête ça tout de suite!

Hinata répliqua, nullement touchée par l'insulte:

-Si tu penses que je suis inutile, alors je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mais je doute que ton Sharingan puisse s'occuper des attaques en même temps que les pièges. Je doute également que ton Sharingan puisse déceler avec autant de précision les points faibles des adversaires.

Si tu crois que je ne sers à rien et que tu t'imagines si fort, je te conseille fortement d'aller tuer Danzô tout seul, afin que le monde entier voit à quel point tu es un héros!

Mouché, Sasuke voulut répondre, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Naruto, agacé au plus haut point, dit d'une voix qu'il tentait de faire passer pour calme:

-Sasuke-kun, si tu continues comme ça, je ramène Neji-san, et tu iras prendre sa place au front. Et crois-moi, tes prétentions de héros de guerre disparaîtront aussitôt.

Itachi jeta un regard noir à son frère, qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Naruto tendit un parchemin à Hinata, qui le glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Il ajouta:

-Voilà. Danzô se trouve au QG de l'ANBU. Tous les détails sont sur le parchemin.

Mais ne prenez pas cette mission à la légère. Danzô est peut-être vieux, mais il n'est pas dirigeant de l'ANBU pour rien. Cette mission est capitale.

Bonne chance.

Hinata salua et sortit du bureau, suivit par les deux Uchiha, l'un impassible, et l'autre, maussade.

Quand ils furent partis, Naruto se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix retentit dans sa tête. Il ne sut jamais s'il fallait l'attribuer à Kyuubi ou à sa simple conscience. Cette voix lui dit:

_-Tu viens d'envoyer ton meilleur ami, son frère, et celle que tu considères presque comme ta sœur, à la mort. Tu le sais, ça?_

Fin du troisième chapitre...

**Et voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours! Mais je tiens à préciser quelques petits points:**

**-Désolée pour les fans, mais je n'aime pas Sasuke. Comme Itachi n'as jamais massacré le clan dans cette fic, il devrait être gentil, non? Mais je crois qu'au fond, Sasuke est mauvais naturellement (NOOON, ne me lynchez pas^^!!). J'ai donc trouvé un moyen sûr pour faire ressortir ce mauvais fond: la jalousie! Sasuke est jaloux de Naruto, tant pour son poste de Hokage que pour l'amour que Hinata lui porte!**

**-J'ai un peu changé le caractère de Hinata dans cette fic. Il faut dire que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, mais que son côté craintive m'agace vraiment. Alors, une petite transformation, et hop, voilà une Hinata qui n'as peur de rien, qui a du répondant et un grand talent au combat. Bref, une Hinata comme on aimerait en vois plus souvent! (pour moi, en tout cas!)**

**Et voilà, Kenavo, et à bientôt!**

**PS: n'oubliez pas les review, sinon je crois que Gaara m'a me tuer dans d'atroce souffrance à cause de la baffe de Naruto!! TASUKETE KUDASAI!! SOS!!! MEDAY!!^^**


End file.
